


Noho U'ole

by Banshi13



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:35:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22062664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banshi13/pseuds/Banshi13
Summary: “What, no champagne?”“My apologies, your Royal Highness, I wasn’t aware that you liked champagne now.”  Steve rolled his eyes and found his sweatpants, sticking his hands in the pockets after putting them on while Danny watched and finally flicked a few fingers dismissively at him.“You’re forgiven this time.  But next year, I expect champagne.”“As if steak and lobster weren’t enough,” Steve dodged the pillow Danny tossed his way and laughed as he headed downstairs, making a slight detour into the living room for a moment.  Zeroing in on his target, Steve lifted the floorboard and felt around until his fingers brushed the small object and pulled it out.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 57
Kudos: 349





	Noho U'ole

**Author's Note:**

> I got finished with ‘Hanai’, and of course I wanted to write something for New Years Eve. These boys, I tell ya. 
> 
> Disclaimer: _Hawaii Five-0, as well as the characters found within the series, are owned by CBS Productions, K/O Paper Products, and 101st Street Productions. No profit is being made off of this work._

**Hawaii Five-0**

Steve and Danny had both decided no large crowds, no team, no New Years Eve dinner at the Hilton that evening. For this New Year’s Eve, it was going to be just the two of them taking some time to themselves to ring in the New Year. They’d enjoyed a dinner of steak and grilled lobster, somehow managing to get through the preparation of their meal without throwing too much salad fixings at each other or letting the lobster burn while making out over the grill, and while beer was usually their preferred drink, Steve had decided to break out a bottle of Cabernet Sauvignon, clinking his glass with Danny’s over a small table laden with food and candle light with the backyard and Pacific Ocean for a spectacular view.

Dinner was consumed languidly. Neither of them were on-call that evening, and Steve had gotten far better when it came to savoring his food and enjoying it, rather than wolfing it down as if he were between missions or check points. Danny made sure to take credit for Steve’s evolution on that score as he poured the last of the wine into his glass and took a long sip. Steve had just grinned his goofy grin and stolen a piece of lobster from his plate.

“Hey, hey, none of that or none of the good stuff for you tonight,” Danny flapped a hand at him. Steve outright laughed, completely unphased at the threat as he made a show of popping the morsel into his mouth. “You love it, and you love me, and because of that, there will be ‘good stuff’,” he quoted his fingers in the air, “as you so eloquently put it, tonight.”

As if to prove his point, Steve waited exactly 26 minutes after they were finished eating and the dishes were washed and drying to pin Danny to the counter top next to the sink and kiss him breathless. 

It was another ten minutes or so of pulling and pushing and fumbling from the kitchen all the way up the stairs and into their bedroom until they were naked and rolling against each other in their bed, the moon their only light as it shone through the windows in their room. As Steve bit and kissed a necklace of marks around Danny’s neck, he marveled silently at their relationship now, how Danny had gone from outright disliking him in their first days and months as partners to loving him so wholly and completely as a friend and a brother, to what they were now. Steve hadn’t known this kind of love was possible, that anyone could or would want to burrow themselves so far underneath his skin that it would be impossible to tell where he ended and Danny began. But the man underneath him, who was groaning so sweetly, whose breaths Steve could feel panting heavily against his skin as he lifted himself up to grab for the lube they always kept in their dresser, this man, _Danny_ , he did. Steve knew he drove Danny halfway to insane on a good day, and yet Danny stuck around, had fought to stay in Hawaii even before he or Steve had any inkling that they could be so much _more_. That they could be _this_.

Steve made love to Danny the same as he always did, with everything he was, and when Danny finally shattered underneath him, sobbing as he came, Steve felt the warm pulse of his partner’s climax and finally allowed himself to follow Danny over the edge, pushing in one last time and resting there until he was entirely spent. He lowered himself down, careful not to simply crash onto Danny, and took several deep, shaky breaths. After a time, he felt fingers and hands trailing up and down his back. Steve huffed a soft sigh and begrudgingly lifted his head up to look down at Danny’s sated face.

“Happy New Year,” he grinned. Danny laughed softly, stretching his neck up just enough to lay a lingering peck against Steve’s lips.

“It’s about two hours until midnight, babe.”

“It’s the New Year somewhere,” Steve countered, shifting off his partner just a bit. Danny turned onto his side and nuzzled his way into Steve’s neck, taking a long breath before sighing contently and looping an arm around Steve’s waist, the latter doing the same to him and stroking the sensitive skin of his hip. “You hear from Grace or Charlie at all?” Steve asked.

“Grace texted me earlier today and told me not to worry if I didn’t hear from her at midnight. She’s going to some party with her boyfriend, the putz,” Danny grumbled. “I don’t know why she couldn’t have stayed with Will. I actually halfway liked him.”

“I’ll tell him you said that next time we see him,” Steve laughed as Danny pinched him in the side.

“Don’t you dare.”

“And Charlie?”

“Rachel said he is also at a party,” Danny shook his head, finding Steve’s eyes again in the moonlight. “What is it with kids once they get into middle school, huh? They hit the sixth grade and suddenly they have to have a life and parties.”

“I know, it’s crazy that they want to grow up and have some independence,” Steve’s bemused tone only earned him another pinch, this time to one of his pecs, which in turn started off a wrestling match complete with a pillow fight until Danny climbed on top of Steve and got round two started. Their second time was much slower than their first, their refractory period having gotten longer as they aged, but in this case, it was a boon, as it allowed them to slowly build to their climaxes rather than speed head long into them.

It was 20 minutes to midnight when the alarm on Steve’s phone went off. He reached out towards his dresser to silence the alert and scratched the fingers of his other hand through the hair at the back of Danny’s neck. “Hey,” he kissed his partner’s forehead gently, “it’s almost midnight.”

“Mmm,” was Danny’s only response, and Steve had foreseen that.

“Thought we could grab a few beers and sit on the lanai outside.”

“Downstairs?”

“No,” Steve chuckled into Danny’s hair. “I’ll bring the beers up here, we’ll sit just outside in the chairs out there.”

“Could just stay here, too,” Danny finally lifted his head and looked down at Steve. 

“True,” Steve tugged himself away and Danny let him go, just on the slight side of unwillingly, “I’ll go grab the beers and we’ll at least have something to drink when the clock strikes twelve.”

“What, no champagne?”

“My apologies, your Royal Highness, I wasn’t aware that you liked champagne now.” Steve rolled his eyes and found his sweatpants, sticking his hands in the pockets after putting them on while Danny watched and finally flicked a few fingers dismissively at him.

“You’re forgiven this time. But next year, I expect champagne.”

“As if steak and lobster weren’t enough,” Steve dodged the pillow Danny tossed his way and laughed as he headed downstairs, making a slight detour into the living room for a moment. Zeroing in on his target, Steve lifted the floorboard and felt around until his fingers brushed the small object and pulled it out. Pocketing it and ensuring to replace the floorboard securely, Steve headed into the kitchen to grab two beers. By the time he got back upstairs, Danny had also thrown on a pair of sweatpants and was standing on the lanai, his hands in his pockets and the ocean tide roaring in front of him. For a moment, Steve forgot how to walk; Danny was ethereal in the moon light. His perfectly sculpted back was illuminated flawlessly, powerful trapezoid muscles flexing as he rolled his shoulders and rocked back and forth on his heels. 

Steve swallowed, took a breath, and willed the twitching he felt below his waist to subside at least for the next little bit. He glided across the room and stepped out onto the lanai. Danny turned to greet him and caught the look on Steve’s face as he held out his hand to take the beer. “What’s with your face?”

“What’s wrong with my face?”

“There’s nothing wrong with it, necessarily, you just… your face is weird, that’s all.”

“Weird ‘cos it’s looking at you,” Steve twisted the cap off the Longboard and smiled, taking a drink as Danny rolled his eyes.

“You would think that’s clever.”

“No, I just… I came into the room and saw you out here and uh…” Steve felt himself flush. For however much he’d improved over the years with Danny in expressing himself and ‘using his words’, for some reason, praising Danny’s beauty, or what he thought was beauty, was always difficult for him; not because he didn’t think Danny was gorgeous – he was. Steve thought Danny was the most attractive, handsome human being on the planet. And because of that, he always struggled to find words that would do Danny justice. 

How could a mere human being tell an angel they were emblematic of heaven?

And like always, Danny seemed to just get it. He nudged Steve with his arm and turned towards the ocean, quietly drinking his beer as the minutes ticked down. “How long?”

“Uh… about ten minutes,” Steve set his bottle down on the lanai railing and slipped his hands in his pockets, staring out at the ocean.

“It’s quiet tonight.”

Steve looked over at Danny. “Quiet?”

“The ocean,” Danny pointed at the waves rolling gently into the shore. “It’s quiet. Not choppy.”

Steve couldn’t help but grin. “Since when have you noticed the ocean’s moods?” 

Danny shrugged. “I guess since I moved in here with you. You know, it was against my will, obviously.”

Steve’s lips quirked. “Moving in here with me?”

“Well that, and noticing how loud the ocean is,” Danny leaned against the railing a little. “I mean, I had no choice. Sometimes it’s loud, sometimes it’s quiet, sometimes it’s choppy; I’m a cop, I’m a detective, I notice stuff like this, it’s in my nature.”

“You couldn’t stop it?”

“Couldn’t stop it,” Danny shook his head, playing at sad. “Just more of your crazy rubbing off on me, I guess.”

“I guess,” Steve cleared his throat. “Speaking of which….”

When Steve didn’t say anything for a few long moments, Danny looked over at him. “Steven, if you make a New Year’s ‘rubbing off on me’ joke, I’m going back to bed and there will be no invitation for you to join me.”

“Not to worry, Danny, no juvenile jokes from me, not tonight at any rate,” Steve took a breath, looking out over the inky black of the ocean, the white caps of the water as the tide rolled in. “I never thought I’d have any of this, you know? I didn’t even have this with Catherine or Lynn.”

“You didn’t have what with Cath or Lynn?”

“Standing out on a lanai on New Year’s Eve, or any night really, drinking beer and just talking about the ocean, life, anything, I guess. Just feeling completely comfortable with the uh… I guess the intimacy of it all.” Steve pulled at his ear nervously, knowing that Danny would recognize it as a self-comforting gesture, and sure enough he saw his partner’s blue eyes narrow just that fraction.

“I mean it’s fine, it’s great, actually,” Steve rushed ahead, taking a breath. “It’s… us. And I like us, Danny, and I kind of want to keep us going for a long, long time.”

“Me too, Steve,” Danny uttered quietly, a soft smile on his face, and Steve felt his heart flutter a bit at that look. It almost made him forget everything he wanted to say, but he’d been working on this little speech of his for the better part of four months now, and Danny deserved to know exactly how Steve felt about him. He deserved to hear the words.

“I think about when I came back to the island after everything with the Hesse brothers; after losing Freddie, and then Dad being killed. I was going to set up Five-0, find Victor Hesse, do what I needed to do, and then leave. Did you know that?” Steve toed at the lanai a bit, knowing the guilt he was feeling in his chest was shining through on his face. He’d never been able to hide much from Danny, but on tonight of all nights, he wasn’t even bothering to try.

“Yea, I knew, babe. At the time, you… you seemed like that kind of guy,” Danny scratched at his jaw a bit. “That’s part of the reason I was so pissed you pulled me out of HPD; I had a safe gig there.”

“Yea,” Steve cleared his throat. “Sorry about that.”

“Don’t be, it doesn’t matter now. You’re here, I’m here. Right?”

Steve nodded. Yes. Correct. Back on target. “I uh… I didn’t really have much of a reason to think I’d have the ‘happy-ever-after’ kind of life. Pretty much everything since Mom died,” he cleared his throat, “uh, died the first time that is, had been centered on the Navy. I figured I’d keep doing that until I couldn’t anymore.”

“Steve-“

“I’m almost done, I promise, Danno; I just need to get this out, okay?” Steve was grateful beyond words to see Danny relent, knowing that his partner hated hearing how empty Steve’s life was before he’d come back home. “Obviously Five-0 changed all of that, but you changed that most of all, Danny. I don’t know if it was fate or chance or coincidence, or maybe it was actually God that did it, I don’t know. All I know is that everything got better after I met you, and those times years ago when you were fighting Rachel for custody and there was the chance you might leave were some of the scariest times in my life. I knew how to handle anything the Navy threw at me. I knew how to handle mission stress and torture and being in-country for months on end, but I wouldn’t have known how to handle losing you or missing you if you’d have gone to Las Vegas.”

“I’m glad I got to stay,” Danny shuffled his way over to Steve and stood in front of him, mirroring his partner’s stance. As physical as their relationship was, as physical as it had always been even before they began sleeping together, Steve was always amazed when Danny could look at him and make him feel as if he were being held with his eyes.

“Me too,” Steve took a breath. “Like I said, I never thought I’d have this with anyone. For a while, I thought maybe Catherine, but I think even when I was shopping for a ring, I think I knew in the back of my mind it was all wrong.” His fingers fumbled about in his right pocket for a few seconds before he opened the little parcel and pulled out the object within. “In fact, I know back then that it felt wrong because when I was shopping for this one, this time, it felt right.”

Between his thumb and two fingers, Steve held up a simple gold band for Danny to see. And Danny did see; his eyes were transfixed on the ring, his eyes as blue as Steve had ever seen them. Steve licked his lips nervously and forged ahead. “See, I figured for a while after Cath left that that was my chance. That was my shot, and I’d blown it. And then you almost got back with Rachel and we had that big argument and I had to re-evaluate why I was really so against you two giving it another try.”

Danny’s voice was hoarse. “I remember that knocked you for six.”

“It did,” Steve nodded his head solemnly. “Scared the shit out of me. But up to that point, it was the best thing to happen to me in a long time, Danny. Then it became the second best.”

“Second best,” Danny looked affronted almost, as if he were insulted that Steve’s revelation of his feelings hadn’t been number one. “What took first place?”

“That night a few months after I told you how I was feeling, when you came over pissed off at me for something I’d done on a case.”

“Oh yea,” Danny laughed, rubbing the back of his head. “I bit your head off and then…yea.”

“You kicked my ass and then kissed me into submission,” Steve grinned, wide and happy as he remembered that night. “That was the best night of my life, Danny. But I kind of want to move that moment into the second best category now, you know? Replace it with something else.”

“Oh yea? Why’s that, I wonder? You got a question for me or something?” Danny’s eyes twinkled, and Steve allowed him the nervous playfulness. It made everything lighter for both of them, and Steve was grateful for it.

“Yea, I’ve got a question for you,” Steve took a breath. “Danny-“

_Auld Lang Syne_ blasted from inside their bedroom, the cellphones blaring the alert that it was indeed midnight in Hawaii. “Fuck,” Steve groaned, hanging his head. 

Danny blinked. “That an offer, or-?”

“No, I mean, _yes,_ I – god dammit,” Steve pinched the bridge of his nose with his other hand. This was going all wrong. “I was trying to ask you before midnight, for the effect and the song and everything.”

“Babe,” Danny stepped into Steve, sliding his arms around his waist, “the song’s still playing. It’s still midnight. It’s still the New Year. And I’m still standing here, huh?” He squeezed his arms a little tighter around Steve’s waist, waiting for his partner to pull himself together. “Of all the ops you ever planned, this doesn’t have to have precision timing, you know?”

Steve actually snorted at that and dropped his lips into Danny’s hair. “Yea, I know,” he smiled, holding up the ring in front of Danny again, taking a breath.

“Marry me, Danny.”

Danny squinted. “That a question or an order?”

“… you kidding me right now?”

“You want someone to marry you, Steven, you ask them, okay? Like a civilized person-“

“I cannot believe you’re actually-“

“It’s called a proposal for a reason, Steve. It’s a proposal, not a declaration, cos if it were a declaration-“

“-ruining my marriage proposal to you by critiquing it-“

“I didn’t’ ruin it. Midnight ruined it.” Danny looked up at him, grinning so wide it hurt his mouth, and Steve shook his head in wonder. “I must be sick in the head to actually want this, with you, for the rest of my life.”

“I’ve been telling you for years you’re touched, Steve, don’t act like it’s any kind of surprise, okay.”

“Tell you what,” Steve grabbed for Danny’s left hand and slid the band on his ring finger, noting that Danny suddenly stuttered himself silent as he stared at the gold circlet on his finger. “Why don’t we go back to bed and I’ll work on a better proposal?”

“We can do that, but my answer will be the same either way.”

“Yea?” Steve touched his forehead to Danny’s, brushing their noses together in a gentle Eskimo kiss. Danny brushed his lips against Steve’s, pushing him back off of the lanai and into the bedroom.

“Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title: _Noho U'ole_ translates to 'Forever' in Hawaiian.
> 
> Happy New Year / _Hauʻoli makahiki hou_!!


End file.
